


O Beijo da Alvorada

by Lieblos



Series: XiuHan Tales [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fantasy, M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Minseok é um viajante em um país desconhecido que só queria fazer novos amigos, por isso se aventurou em uma taberna confiante de que ali teria sucesso. E obteve quando um admirável homem chinês se aproximou de si e o fez embargar em sua companhia.





	O Beijo da Alvorada

** **

**O BEIJO DA ALVORADA**

As risadas embriagadas embargavam toda a taberna, misturando-se à música alegre tocada pelos artistas cansados, que apenas permaneciam ali para ganharem os poucos trocados prometidos. Os homens ébrios enchiam mais e mais a cara, deliciando-se com a embriaguez ao lado de pessoas desconhecidas e se esquecendo do mundo por detrás daquelas paredes.

O lugar simples e iluminado por lamparinas estava impregnado com o cheiro de carne, batatas assadas, pão, vinho e cerveja. Uma mistura excêntrica de aromas, assim como de pessoas. Mulheres robustas, com seus corpos apertados dentro dos corselets, serviam as mesas e o balcão, enchendo rapidamente as canecas de bebidas antes que os clientes percebessem que estas estavam vazias. Os homens sedentos comiam e bebiam sem pestanejar, divertindo-se e retirando do corpo toda a fadiga do longo dia de trabalho árduo.

Em meio ao deleite exuberante, o tempo parava na mente dos fregueses satisfeitos.

No balcão, admirando platonicamente a estranha beleza de uma velha limpando as canecas próximo aos barris de cerveja, o jovem viajante Kim Minseok já desfrutava de sua sexta taça de vinho, a consciência um pouco desvanecida devido ao álcool que preenchia-lhe a solidão.

Desacompanhado e novo em um país estrangeiro, acreditou que poderia fazer novos amigos ao estar em um lugar frequentado por todos dali, mas sua beleza jovem, seu sotaque coreano carregado e o fato de ser estrangeiro apenas atraiu até o momento prostitutas ansiosas para servir um rapaz como ele e arrancar-lhe o máximo de dinheiro.

Distraído com o ritmo avassalador do violão e da sanfona, Minseok não percebeu a aproximação sutil de um homem tão jovem quanto ele e igualmente asiático que se sentou ao seu lado. O estranho pediu vinho para uma das mulheres atrás do balcão — revelando um sotaque mais puxado para o chinês —, sendo logo atendido com uma taça cheia e um sorriso cortejador. Os olhos do homem ignoraram a mulher no mesmo instante, interessando-se pelo jovem asiático sentado ao lado, que virou o rosto corado para o outro lado ao se envergonhar de ficar há tanto tempo a encarar um estranho.

Minseok não sabia se a culpa era do álcool, mas o desconhecido, com seus cabelos loiros-claro, rosto belamente estruturado e ao mesmo tempo delicado, pele branca como alabastro e olhos negros, era o homem mais belo que já vira em toda a sua vida. Não só pela beleza física, mas a aura ou a imagem que ele passava, dando um ar de personagem fictício de histórias de romances. Era quase impossível não ficar encantado por ele, seja homem ou mulher.

Rapidamente o homem, que Minseok veio a descobrir se chamar Lu Han, iniciou uma conversa consigo, fazendo-o embalar em sua agradável companhia. O coreano se envolveu tanto, completamente submerso nas palavras do sujeito fascinante que parecia ter gostos e ideias iguais as suas, que se esqueceu de continuar bebendo, deixando que a taça de vinho abandonada sobre o balcão permanecesse cheia.

A conversa continuou e continuou, passando de assunto para assunto como se eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo só para os dois. Mas com a taberna prestes a fechar as portas, tiveram que se levantar e sair, indo embora acompanhados um do outro, Minseok agarrando-se ao braço de seu mais novo amigo devido ao frio que o abatera ao deixar o estabelecimento, querendo um pouco do que o sobretudo dele poderia oferecer, recebendo uma risadinha de Lu Han.

A noite estava calma e solitária. A brisa noturna de outono beijava gentilmente o rosto de Minseok e brincava com seus cabelos negros, os fazendo flutuar de encontro ao seu rosto. Nuvens escondiam a majestosa lua minguante, manchando de cinza o veludo negro estrelado sobre suas cabeças despreocupadas com a vida.

Minseok e Lu Han caminharam lado a lado como se já se conhecessem há anos — o que realmente fazia parecer devido a intimidade que construíram em tão pouco tempo. A presença do chinês era reconfortante, principalmente para um jovem viajante que não conhecia ninguém naquele país de cultura e língua totalmente diferentes das suas. Se sentia à vontade estando com ele, em especial quando Lu Han revelou saber coreano quase que fluentemente e os dois conversaram na língua natal de Minseok, aprofundando mais a conversa. 

Seguindo Lu Han por esquecer-se de voltar para a sua pousada e distraído pela conversa, Minseok não conseguiu entender como passou das ruas abertas e frescas para um beco escuro e sem saída. E antes que pudesse questionar qualquer coisa ao chinês, teve seu corpo brutalmente empurrado e prensado contra a parede suja e coberta de mofo, a cabeça batendo na superfície sólida e o deixando tonto por alguns segundos.

Surpreso e assustado, Minseok tentou, em vão, se soltar, mas só sentiu mais e mais a força de Lu Han prendê-lo, provocando dor em seu pescoço e dificultando-lhe a respiração enquanto o mantinha rente a parede. Os enigmáticos olhos negros encararam o jovem, o penetrando com o olhar profundo e o fazendo entrar em pânico, o coração disparando a bater e a respiração a ficar hipervertilada.

Aquele olhar era diferente de tudo que vira naquela noite. Não era sereno, não era amigável, não era divertido. Era um olhar frio e egoísta, mas tão sedutoramente sádico quanto qualquer outro que já tenha visto na vida.

Lu Han aproximou-se mais do corpo de Minseok, colocou a perna entre as do jovem e, com apenas uma mão, manteve o corpo do rapaz preso à parede, uma força descomunal o mantendo lá sem muito trabalho, ainda que o coreano estivesse a se debater. Com a mão livre, tocou gentilmente o rosto de Minseok, acariciando-lhe a bochecha farta, pálida e um pouco fria pelo medo do rapaz.

Os olhos castanhos do coreano não conseguiam desviar dos de Lu Han, praticamente não podendo sequer piscar para não quebrar o contato. Não estava apenas com o corpo preso, mas estava estranhamente hipnotizado por aquelas íris que lhe sugavam a atenção como um buraco negro, tomando-lhe aos poucos o controle do corpo e o fazendo se acalmar ainda que a consciência gritasse em sua cabeça para que continuasse a tentar fugir do agarre.

A mão que acariciava-lhe o rosto deslizou até seus cabelos e os puxou, pendendo-lhe a cabeça desconfortavelmente para o lado e deixando a coluna do pescoço vergada. A dor o tirou da hipnose, e foi quando percebeu os enormes dentes caninos afiados e salientes na boca entreaberta de Lu Han, este a umedecer os lábios rosados.

Dor.

Horror.

Medo.

Todos os sentimentos que Minseok sentiu ao ter a pele desumanamente perfurada por aqueles dentes afiados a lhe rasgar a garganta com força, seu corpo não reagindo aos seus comandos, rendido-se ao poder do controle que Lu Han havia exercido sobre si.

O som arrepiante do sujeito a tomar-lhe o sangue, as chupadas fortes em seu pescoço e o líquido carmesim descendo pela garganta, o fazia tremer em aflição, as lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos arregalados e vermelhos.

Lu Han queria que Minseok ouvisse, queria que ele tivesse a percepção de tudo o que estava a ocorrer. Esse era seu maior prazer ali: o medo. Isso o fazia aproveitar mais o sabor do néctar que inundava-lhe a boca a ponto de o líquido escorrer por entre seus lábios como fios escuros em meio ao negrume do beco e pingar do seu queixo, caindo sobre a camisa branca para manchá-la de forma inreversível.

Pouco a pouco, Minseok foi ficando fraco, as forças se esvaindo assim como o seu sangue. Não era capaz de ouvir mais o homem o engolindo, o tomando a vida de forma lenta e torturosa como um perfeito sádico homicida. Escutava apenas o mais profundo de si mesmo, o próprio coração batendo desesperadamente pelo último fio de esperança de que pudesse sobreviver a isso, de que iria ser poupado da morte.

Lu Han não o prendia mais contra a parede com a mesma força, não precisava disso há muito tempo — ainda que o tenha mantido assim por garantia —, podendo se achegar ao outro de uma forma que fosse capaz de sentir-lhe melhor o calor a emanar do corpo, aproveitando de algo que não tinha há anos. Além dos sons produzidos por si, o beco estava tomado pela respiração alta e ofegante do coreano, mas era o bater do coração dele que os ouvidos de Lu Han procuravam ouvir, tanto por ser música quanto para saber quando é que pararia, podendo assim se afastar quando o sangue deixasse de ser seu alimento e se tornasse prejudicial.

Minseok sentia a perna do chinês pressionando-lhe o sexo ao mesmo tempo que o braço e a mão o seguravam pela cintura, agarrando-lhe o corpo como um amante, o abraçando enquanto desfrutava deleitosamente da vida do coreano escorrendo como areia por seus dedos. Queria se afastar disso, mas não possuía qualquer forças para sequer mover os braços ou pernas, seu corpo praticamente se tornando como o de uma boneca nas mãos de Lu Han.

E por fim o coração de Minseok parou de bater e a consciência se foi para sempre, deixando seu corpo sozinho nas mãos do maldito que o matara cruelmente.

Ao notar que o coreano finalmente falecera, Lu Han parou de tomar-lhe o sangue e deixou o cadáver cair no chão lamacento, cuspindo de lado o líquido venenoso que sugou de Minseok sem querer quando este já não possuía mais vida. Ajeitou as roupas desarrumadas e passou a ponta dos dedos sobre o queixo, limpando os fios carmesim que manchavam-lhe a pele branca, lambendo-os em seguida, os olhos negros encarando o belo defunto que lamentavelmente — em sentido unicamente da perda de uma grande beleza — teve que matar para se alimentar após anos confinado.

— Obrigado pela refeição — Disse cortês, um sorriso sarcástico entre os lábios.

No fundo não tinha pena. Mas ele se deu ao trabalho de deixar Minseok mais apresentado, o arrumando perfeitamente no chão, os braços dele sobre o corpo e os olhos devidamente fechados. Por fim, Lu Han penetrou a mão no bolso de seu sobretudo e tirou dali uma rosa murcha e quase sem pétalas, e colocou delicadamente o cabo espinhoso da flor entre os lábios carnudos e azuis de Minseok antes de lhe acariciar o rosto completamente pálido ainda morno, a bochecha farta já não mais possuindo o mesmo calor de antes ou a cor saudável do sangue sob a pele.

Ficou a admirar a beleza cadavérica do coreano por alguns minutos. E então se levantou novamente e foi até a entrada do beco, deixando para trás o corpo sem vida de um jovem viajante que não pudera aproveitar a viagem.


End file.
